The Brooch
by Celebwen Telcontar
Summary: Sid gets some interesting visitors, and starts up a romance, eventually! No flames please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but the characters are not. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, PEABRAIN!!! Ahem. Excuse that little explosion. Well, to the story.  
  
This is a Grahm-Sid fic. If you don't like it, then don't read it.  
  
Okay. Here goes.  
  
The brooch  
  
Chapter one. Visitors  
  
=====   
  
Sid gazed out the window, tears streaming down her cheeks. Owen had left her for another woman. How could he? He was married to her! To her! Sidney Hansen! She had gone so far as to revert to her maiden name.  
  
"May I come in?" The ghostly voice was gentle and rich. A young woman and a girl were standing at the door. They were dressed in old-fashioned clothes, and wore cloaks that fastened with individual glass brooches. The girl's was a grayish-blue oval, the color richer in the center and fading outwards. The woman's was a white star with a center of a rich smoky aquamarine.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. I am sorry. What are you doing in this part of town?"  
  
"Well, as we cannot be harmed anymore, we have decided to see you. Do you not know who we are?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid I don't know who you are."  
  
"Well, no matter. You need not know our names as of yet. I must commend you though. You have made my husband so very happy. He can now think of us without shedding tears. For that, I thank you."  
  
"Who? Who are you?" Sid asked  
  
"Have you not yet guessed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you shall soon take my place. Here. These are now justly yours." The other woman removed her cloak and brooch, and handed them to Sid. The cloak felt like water woven into form, and the green glass flickered like aquamarine flames. She then helped the red-haired woman to slip into the cloak, throwing it about her shoulders. "It fits flawlessly. Here." She then pinned the glass brooch onto the cloak, clasping it about her throat. "Take this. It is for your own daughter. Not mine. She has had it long enough. It is not wise to give the weight of the dead to garments meant for the living. Farewell, Sidney Hansen. We may yet meet again..." With that, the girl and the woman faded into thin air, and Sid was left with the girl's cloak and brooch in her hands.  
  
=====   
  
Dum-dum-dum! So, have you guessed who they are yet? The ornaments give you a major clue!!  
  
I'll obviously be continuing with this story, so...  
  
See you later! Don't forget to review!! 


	2. Homecoming and Meetings

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
This is chaper two: Homecoming and meetings  
  
=====   
  
Sid drove up the driveway, stopping in front of the garage door. She was over Owen, and had divorced him. She couldn't deal with someone who left her like that! She went up and rang the bell, arranging her new cloak about her, and touching the brooch. It seemed to warm at her fingertips.  
  
"Sid?! Sid!!" Joanie cried.  
  
"Sid?!" her father called, incredulously, as she walked in. "Here! Let me take your...cloak..." He held out his hand as she handed the mysterious garment to him. Robbie skidded to a halt before her, throwing his arms about her.  
  
"Sid! You're back! Why did you wait for over two years?"  
  
"Owen and I are divorced. I'm just plain Sid Hansen, now. A woman came to me not long before I divorced him, and I decided to come back home. She was a spirit, I think. She gave me the cloak and brooch, then faded away. Literally."  
  
"Oh. Well, youre home now. Do you want anything? Tea, water, juice, milk?" her father asked. Fearless barked, and ran up to her.  
  
"Fearless! How's he been, Dad?"  
  
"Same as ever. Say, Sid, do you mind looking at some new pups we have? The mother died in birth, and the owner wants notthing to do with them.  
  
"Sure. What breed are they?"  
  
"Retrievers. By the way, that pin is really beautiful."  
  
"The strange woman gave it to me, allong with the cloak."  
  
"Hmm. Well, come down to the lab when you feel ready to."  
  
"Sure thing, Dad."  
  
"Dr. Hansen?" a voice asked. A man walked up with minimal facial scarring, and a deep rich voice. Suddenly the woman and the girl's identity's clicked, as she smiled at Grahm. She hastily pockeded the brooch, and returned the embrace he offered.  
  
"It's good to see you, Grahm..." she started hesatantly. Robbie, Joanie, and their father left quickly, seeing that this was going to be a private moment.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Dr. Hansen."  
  
"Please. It's Sid."  
  
"Sid..." His voice trailed off, and he led her into the kitchen, effectively destroying what could have passed for a potentially romantic moment.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. "Sid, I... Well, it's been a long while since... the ... accadent. I've decided to move on, but... well, it's like this, I... Sid, what I mean to say is that...I've grown...fond... of you. It's more than friendship... I... Sid?"  
  
"Don't worry, Grahm. I'm rather confused myself. I... I don't know what I feel... I..."  
  
"Here. I want you to have this. I gave one each to my wife and daughter, before..."  
  
He pressed a brooch into her hand.  
  
=====   
  
Dum dum dum! End of Chapter Two! I hope that it was worth it. Please review!! Please? I'll give you a cyber pizza if you do!! 


End file.
